


Doctor/Patient Confidentiality

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dialogue Heavy, Evil Space Husbands, M/M, Phasma has a smol officer gf, everyone assumes the worst of hux and ren, thanisson is thirsty for ren's dick, the adventures of gossip on the finalizer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: “There are rumours arising,” Phasma says, sounding like she’s thoroughly enjoying herself already, “that the General is the medbay for a sensitive sort of injury.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic about rumours and gossip aboard the _Finalizer _.__  
>   
>  Thank you to [katharkness](http://katharkness.tumblr.com/) and [demideerling](http://demideerling.tumblr.com) fo being my betas~

GENERAL’S QUARTERS – TIME: 0602

“You’re supposed to talk me out of this, Ren.”

“No. Hux, stop. It is a  _ terrible _ idea.”

Hux grits his teeth and drops his head against Ren’s shoulder. “This is unnecessary.”

“You’ve injured yourself. This _ is _ necessary.”

“It’s  _ embarrassing. _ ”

Ren nudges Hux so he’s standing upright once more, cupping his cheek. “Baby, look at me.” Hux avoids his gaze for a few more seconds before begrudgingly meeting Ren’s dark eyes. Ren swipes his thumb over the corner of Hux’s mouth. “Just do it and get it over with. I don’t like seeing you so uncomfortable.”

Hux exhales, twists his head just so and kisses the pad of Ren’s thumb. “Alright. Okay. I’ll go.”

“That’s my General.”

*

INFIRMARY – TIME: 0624

“General Hux.”

“Doctor Petyrson.”

“What brings you down here so early?”

“A rather sensitive injury. On that note, I’d like to remind you about doctor/patient confidentiality.”

“Of course, sir. None of this will be discussed outside of this room.”

*

MESS HALL A (DECK B) – TIME: 0713

“We were stationed at the medbay when he came in. He didn’t make eye contact with anyone. Didn’t want to be seen.”

“Why was he down there?”

“How the hell were we supposed to know? Stacks and I were on patrol, not interviewing the General.”

“Bet it’s sex related.”

*

STORMTROOPER TRAINING ROOM C (DECK C) – TIME: 0718

“He was walking very stiffly. Carefully. Like he was trying not to limp.”

“Holy shit. You don’t think—”

“That he’s sporting a sex-related injury? Wouldn’t be surprising, considering who he’s fucking.”

“Would the general really be able to swallow is pride like that?”

*

OFFICERS’ LOUNGE B (DECK B) – TIME: 0800

Major Plumme all but burst into the breakroom, brashly interrupting the conversation. “You’ll never guess who I just saw in the medbay.”

“Here we go.”

“ _ General Hux _ .”

That got the attention of her fellow officers.

“Really?”

“What was he doing down there?”

“Was Lord Ren with him?”

“Was it Lord Ren’s fault?”

Plumme clicked her fingers at that answer. “Well, he was limping.”

That earns her a few chuckles.

“Was Ren too rough on him?”

“Isn’t he always?”

“Do you really think he injured Hux like that?”

“I mean, have you seen the guy’s hands? Come on. You know what they say.”

*

OFFICERS’ LOUNGE C (DECK B) – TIME: 0840

“Apparently he’s hung.”

“I knew there was another reason the General married him.”

“Probably the  _ only _ reason Hux agreed to marry someone other than his reflection.”

“Where can I get me another Kylo Ren—oh. I wonder when his Knights will be onboard next.”

“Are they even human?”

*

BRIDGE – TIME: 0852

“’Troopers saw him limping on his way to the medbay.”

“Limping?  What, did Lord Ren rip the stick out of his ass?”

“Perhaps quite literally. We all know they have very acquired tastes.”

“Ugh. I mean, just look at them. How can the General even stand Lord Ren?”

“There must be  _ something _ about him Hux likes if you catch my drift.”

*

HALLWAY 19 (DECK A) – TIME: 1127

“Lord Ren.”

Ren stills and pivots, finding the owner of the voice who addressed him striding towards him, silver armour almost glowing under the luminous lighting of the ship.

“Captain,” Ren says, impassive.

“Where’s your boytoy?”

Ren snorts. “General Hux is in the infirmary at the moment. He’ll be at his post shortly.”

“So the rumours are true.”

“Rumours?”

“There are rumours arising,” Phasma says, sounding like she’s thoroughly enjoying herself already, “that the General is the medbay for a  _ sensitive _ sort of injury.”

“That’s correct,” Ren says stiffly.

“Apparently it’s a very private matter. He doesn’t want anyone finding out.”

“Your point please, Captain?”

“There are bets, too.”

Ren sneers under his helmet. “Of course there are. There are always bets and rumours circulating around this damn ship.”

“I have 20 credits on a sex-related injury. Specifically, Hux trying to take more than he can handle.”

“You’re a terrible enabler, Phasma.”

Phasma shrugs a strong shoulder. “Everyone needs a hobby.”

“And what is yours; hustling? Surely Hux tells your all about our escapades during your drunken gossip sessions.”

“So was it sex-related?”

Ren snorts. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“STI?”

“Gods, no—he insists we use protection.”

“Heard they’re extra large.” Before Ren can comment Phasma adds, “Hux told me.”

“This isn’t an appropriate conversation in the workplace.”

“Sneaking off to fuck in server rooms and storage closets isn’t appropriate either.”

Ren snarls at her. This damn woman is fearless, entirely unafraid of him. He turns sharply and storms off to the closest adjacent hallway.

(If Ren’s being honest with himself he can’t help but feel smug. They all think he did it. They think he fucks Hux into absolute bliss, completely obliterates him. Fucks him hard enough to leave physical proof. And he does. They have no idea the number of bruises Hux has on his waist, his hips. His ass.)

*

SUPERIOR OFFICERS’ LOUNGE (DECK A) – TIME: 1200

“Maybe Ren hasn’t been using enough lube.”

“I’d be surprised if he even uses it. Look at him—the man is a beast. Completely uncivilised.”

“The General must be all talk after all.”

“The General is no more than a whore who happens to be intelligent.”

*

BRIDGE – TIME: 1228

“He seems fine now, Thanisson.”

“You’re kidding. He’s totally limping.”

“Huh. Well, it could just be, I don’t know, an injury from working out.”

“Like he works out any more than he has to.”

“Well, what do you think it is?”

“God, Mitaka, you’re so  _ cute _ . Ren obviously fucked him too hard.”

“Ah.”

“What I wouldn’t do to get that dick inside of me.”

*

OFFICERS’ TRAINING ROOM C (DECK A) - TIME: 1302

Ren runs on the treadmill, blocking out all sound and all movement. There’s a slight twinge in his left shoulder each time he moves it; from a nasty bite Hux gave him last night. Last night had been rough, filthy. A smirk tugs at Ren’s lips as he recalls it.

_ Hux was on his knees, fists curled tightly around the black sheets, as Ren pounded into him from behind. He was pressing pretty flowers of bruises all over Hux's slim hips, giving him a splash of colour on his otherwise pale body. He was Ren’s personal canvas, ready to be painted up into a sensual masterpiece. _

_ “Baby—fuck, just like that...” _

_ Ren smirked, giving Hux’s hips a pinch before drawing back a few centimetres. “Yeah? Just like what? Like this?” Even after marriage, his favourite pastime was taunting Hux. _

_ Hux trembled underneath him, squeezed around his cock needily. “Ren, you asshole.” _

_ “Mm?” _

_ “Deeper.” _

_ Ren pulled all the way out, purring over his stretched, pink hole, watching it clench around nothing while Hux struggled to keep still. He pushed back inside Hux’s heat, groaning as he did. Once he bottomed out, he counted to two and pulled out again. He repeated this a few times until Hux rolled onto his back, sneering up at him. _

_ “Get up,” Ren growled. _

_ “If you aren’t going to fuck me properly, I’ll find someone else.” _

_ “Will you, husband?” _

_ “Fucking watch me.” _

_ Before Hux could sit up, Ren lurched forward and pinned him to the bed. He took one of Hux’s long legs and hoisted it up over his shoulder. Hux didn’t resist; he parted his other leg and tugged Ren closer with fistfuls of his hair. _

_ Ren grunted, taking his cock in his hand and lining himself up with Hux’s sweet hole. After he slid in the first few inches, he braced his hand on the headrest, fucking into Hux, watching the way Hux opened up for him. _

_ “Fuck,” Hux gasped,back arching up. _

_ “Couldn’t have said it better myself,” Ren growled, snapping his hips suddenly, revelling in the lovely sound Hux made.  “Shh, babe. I’ll make you come so hard, I promise...” _

*

HALLWAY 7 (DECK A) – TIME: 1330

Lieutenant Wilhelm rushes down the hall with a mug of caf, two datapads and several blueprints juggled in her arms. She hasn’t spilt a mug yet and she won’t today, either

“Hey, Wilhelm.”

She almost jumps out of her skin but by some miracle, she doesn’t drop the caf. “Oh—Captain Annix. I’m sorry, I can’t talk; I have to get back to the bridge.”

“Don’t you ever get tired of being the general’s little errand girl?”

“I’m his financial adviser.”

“And yet you’re bringing him coffee.” Annix looks smug, like he’s got her all figured out.

She tries not to bristle. “Is there something you need, sir?”

“You’ve seen Hux today, right?”

“Yes.”

“Are the rumours true.”

“Well, he’s limping. And he did come to the bridge later than usual today. The rumours are flying, mostly involving Ren—who I haven’t seen much of today. Maybe he’s feeling guilty--,”

She forces herself to stop and wishes gossip didn’t dictate her life.

“I have to go,” she mutters, walking around Annix.

*

BRIDGE – TIME: 1342

“General?”

“Yes, Major?”

“Colonel Leaux wants a debriefing of our latest range of assault rifles in High Command’s next meeting.”

“I’ll have the schematics from the weapons division ready for delivery tomorrow.”

“He also wants a live demonstration.”

“I’ll take the superior officers to the firing range after the presentation.”

“Will you require an engineer at the demo?”

“I designed the weapon. I am the engineer.”

*

BRIDGE – TIME: 1350

“General, sir, I have your caf.”

“Oh, thank you, Wilhelm.”

“I also wanted to ask you something.”

“Fire away.”

“I just wanted to clarify why you were at in the infirmary this morning.”

“None of your business, dear.”

“Is it Ren’s business?”

“Did Phasma put you up to this?”

“No, but good idea.”

*

**(To: PHASMA) 1356: WILHELM > ** Have either of the lovebirds told you why General Ginger was in the medbay?

**(To: WILHELM) 1400: PHASMA > ** Ren wouldn’t cough up the goods. Seems he won’t rat on Hux.

**(To: PHASMA) 1402: WILHELM > ** First time for everything.

**(To: PHASMA) 1402: WILHELM >** It’s totally a sex injury, right?

**(To: WILHELM) 1403: PHASMA > ** Has to be.

**(To: PHASMA) 1405: WILHELM > ** Babe, give me a sex injury. I might be able to get out of work.

**(To: WILHELM) 1408: PHASMA > ** Sure, I’ll just fuck you with my imaginary dick.

*****

BRIDGE – TIME: 1635

“Sir,” Mitaka says, eyeing the general both suspiciously and apprehensively.

“Yes, Lieutenant?”

“Are you alright?”

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?” Hux snaps. “I’m quite fine, Mitaka, thank you.”

“You just seem to look... uncomfortable.”

Hux suppresses a groan. How many people know? (Or think they know?) He needs a drink.

“Sir?”

“You’re dismissed, Lieutenant.”

“Oh. Yes, okay. Sir.”

*

BRIDGE – TIME: 1639

“Lieutenant Wilhelm?”

“Yes, General?”

“I’m going to work from my quarters.”

“Okay.”

“Deal with anyone who tries to find me.”

“Okay.”

“That means don’t let them find me.”

“Will do, sir.”

*

GENERAL’S QUARTERS – TIME: 1937

When Ren walks into their quarters, he finds Hux stretched out on his yoga mat, in leggings and one of Ren’s tanks. Not to mention...

“Nice legwarmers.”

“Fuck you, Ren.”

“You can tonight, I promise.” Ren takes a seat beside Hux, crossing his legs under him. He reaches over to rub Hux’s leg gently. “How’s your hamstring? Was it just pulled?”

“Yes, nothing majoy. Doctor Petyrson gave me a heat rub.”

“And it helped?”

“More or less.”

“I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

Hux shrugs absently. “It’s my own fault. I sit down at my desk a lot; my hamstrings are tight. I’ll add a few more sets of lunges to my workout routine and I’ll be fine.”

“Alright.” Ren gets up on his knees, ready to stand. “I’m going to go shower.”

Fingers curl around his bicep. “Ren?”

Ren looks down, brows raised. “Yes, baby?”

“We have to do something about the obscene betting going on around my ship.”

“Our ship.”

“ _ My  _ ship.”

“Then I suppose  _ we _ don’t need to anything about it.”

“Ren.”

With a smirk, Ren effortlessly scoops Hux up—the General makes an extremely undignified sound—and carries him to the ‘fresher. “What’s wrong, General? Embarrassed?”

“It wasn’t even a sex-related injury.”

“Maybe next time I should place a bet.”

“You’re already at an advantage with the Force when it comes to betting. You don’t need another way to cheat.”

Ren snorts and sets Hux down on the counter once they’re in the ‘fresher. He tugs off Hux’s (Ren’s) tank and tosses into the hamper and not the floor so Hux doesn’t snap at him.

“Many were implying I’m an unfit lover...”

“What, you?  _ Never. _ ”

“That’s what I thought.”

Hux grabs a fistful of Ren’s cowl and tugs him closer. “Helmet off, Ren.”

“Why?”

“So I can kiss you.”

Ren does as he’s told, removing his helmet and letting Hux pluck it from his hands, holding it between their chests. He ducks his head to kiss the general roughly, forcing his tongue into Hux’s warm mouth. He loves the taste. Caf and cigarettes. Hux moans against his mouth and sucks on Ren’s tongue with those wicked lips of his. Those lips have given the command to destroy planets. And now such sweet noises are dripping from them.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Hux mutters.

“Shh,” Ren says, pressing closer, reaching down to cup between Hux’s legs.

Hux moans and humps against his hand eagerly, parting his thighs to give Ren more room. It’s lazy and it’s a little dirty and it’s the best way to end the day.

When they part, Ren gives a little smirk. “You know all your officers won’t shut up about your little trip to the medbay.”

“I told you that you should have talked me out of going.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr!](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com)


End file.
